


Home is whenever I'm with you

by Lia_was_here



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Bisexual JJ (Outer Banks), Gay, Gay Pope (Outer Banks), Good Friend Kiara (Outer Banks), Home, JJ (Outer Banks) Deserves Happiness, JJ (Outer Banks) Needs Love, Jj x pope - Freeform, Jj/pope - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Oblivious Pope (Outer Banks), Songfic, they're kinda gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_was_here/pseuds/Lia_was_here
Summary: A songfic based on 'Home' by Edward sharpe & the magnetic zeros.Jj Maybank x Pope HeywardThey're both oh so oblivious <3
Relationships: JJ & Pope (Outer Banks), JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Home is whenever I'm with you

————————————————————

Man, oh man, you're my best friend  
I scream it to the nothingness  
There ain't nothing that I need

————————————————————

"Please be careful, I don't want a remake of last summer", Jj pleaded as he stood on the grass, looking up at his bestfriend almost completely engulfed by tree branches.

He heard Kiara snort from behind him.

"Don't you think I've gotten a little bit stealthier since then, Jj?", Pope half screamed from above ground, desperatly trying to reach the frisbee that somehow had managed to get stuck in the only tree on the whole grassfield that they were currently having their picnic on. 

"No, not really".

"Haha", Pope said sarcastically, grunting as his fingertips slightly touched the round object, then, "I'm really close to getting your stupid frisbee down so shut up".

Jj raised his hands in surrender even though Pope probably couldn't see him.

A few seconds passed by, the only sound being Pope's little sounds of frustration and the obnoxious smacking off lips coming from John B and Sarah, who were mackin on eachother like no tomorrow. They were half laying on the picnic blanket while being totally oblivious to the death stares they were getting from Kiara, who was just trying to enjoy her watermelon.

Jj sighed loudly and was just about to pester Pope some more when there was a happy yell coming from in the tree.

"I got it!". 

Both Kiara and Jj began applauding him and hollering so loudly that the cozy couple on the blanket stopped their sexcapades to see what was going on.

Contrary to Jj's beliefs, Pope didn't hurt himself on the way down. He actually had the upperarm strength to hoist himself down pretty smoothly, which Jj commented on.

"Damn, that was the smoothest thing you've ever done", he said, clapping Pope twice on the shoulder and smiled. 

Pope responded by rolling his eyes and tossing the frisbee about 20 meters away, waiting for it to land safely away from trees, in the flowers before turning back around to face Jj.

"Go fetch", he smirked.

Jj huffed but went to go pick it up anyway.

When he got back, Sarah and John B were actually eating something other than eachothers faces, Kiara was making a friendship bracelet and Pope was just sitting there, smiling.

"Got the damn frisbee for you", Jj said and sat down too, tossing the toy into Pope's lap.

"Good boy", he grinned, and Jj will never in a million years admit that he had to look away to hide the blush coating his cheeks and neck.

Pope chuckled and he wondered if he had noticed. Shit. 

Luckily, Kiara started talking. 

"Should we head back soon? I think John B needs to deal with his little problem", she said and ducked out of the way when John B threw a grape, aiming at her forehead. 

The rest of them chuckled and agreed, it was probably time to go, after all, they needed to take it easy if they wanted to have any energy left for the party that was supposed to be thrown at the boneyard later that night.

————————————————————

Ah, home, let me come home, home is whenever I'm with you.  
Ah, home, let me come home, home is whenever I'm with you.

————————————————————

Back at the chateu, everyone was just waking up from their naps or changing into new clothes to get ready for the party. 

Jj was taking a hit from his vape when Pope walked out of John B's room, having borrowed it for an hour long nap, resting his head after being out in the sun for too long.

He walked over to the couch Jj was laying on and lifted his legs up to sit down.

"Is your head any better?", Jj asked, worriedly, sitting up and placing a hestitant hand on his cheek and looking for any signs that Pope might still be in pain.

Pope leaned into the touch.

"Nah, I'm good now thanks", he smiled, making Jj sit back again, relaxing slightly.

"You ready to party?", He asked the blond then.

Jj smirked and nodded, blowing smoke out of his mouth.

"Fuck yes", he said.

"Alright boys, come on", Kiara smiled as she stepped out of the kitchen with Sarah and John B, 

The two on the couch almost stumbled over eachother in an attempt to get to the door first.

They pregamed on the way there, passing around a bottle of straight vodka that Sarah had bought.

John B took one sip, said it was nasty and decided that he was gonna stick to beer tonight.

The others groaned at him and Sarah called him a pussy.

They tried to peer pressure him all the way to the party but they only got him to take another two sips before they split up to go socialize with the other drunk teenagers there.

Pope and Kiara immediatly went to take a place around the bonfire, but not before getting a beer each.

John B and Sarah went to stand by the keg to talk to some people they knew.

Jj grabbed a cup of beer and went straight to the biggest crowd, immediatly becoming the centre of attention.

Pope saw him from afar, wondering how he was so good at being around people, literally everyone adored him, wether they were a kook or a pouge, or a touron for that matter. 

He always had an effect on people, making them turn their full attention on him and Pope was no different. 

"Hey", Kiara nudged his shoulder.

He whipped his head around so fast he almost got whiplash. 

"Your staring again", she said, looking at him with a knowing glance.

She definitely knew.

Pope tried to come up with something to say, so she wouldn't hate him.

"I- what? What do you mean?", He chuckled nervously.

"Oh cut the shit, Pope", she said, rolling her eyes slightly, "You like who you like dude, I'm not gonna see you any different", she said calmly, resting her hand on his shoulder. 

Ofcourse she wouldn't judge him, she was Kiara for fucks sake. She was the kindest and most understanding person in the world.

What was he supposed to answer though? Thanks for accepting me, thanks for not making fun of me, thanks for not hating me just because I'm gay?.

"I uh- thanks Kie", he said finally, letting out a deep sigh. 

"I'm kind of questioning your taste in men though", she said, chuckling slightly.

"Oh come on, you know him, he's not so bad", Pope tried to defend Jj, gesturing wildly with his hands.

Kiara raised one of her eyebrows, "He makes terrible decisions and doesn't know how to shut up", she said, then, "But I guess he has a good side too".

"And he's very pretty", Pope added, smiling.

Kiara half agreed.

"Ehhh, kinda".

They both laughed before falling into a comfortable silence, in which Kiara began thinking and Pope continued staring at Jj, who was now having a chugging contest with some kook.

"Wanna know a secret?", Kiara asked then.

Pope looked at her again, showing very much interest

"Yeah?", He said.

"I like boys, but, I like girls too you know?", She said, tilting her head slightly. 

"That's great, you get the best of both worlds, huh?", Pope smirked, nudging her shoulder with his. 

"Yeah", Kiara smirked too.

They went quiet when Jj came walking over to them, smiling like crazy.

"Heyy guys, what's up?", He speech was slightly slurred, making it obvious that he had had way more than 1 cup of beer.

"We're just talking", Kiara smiled and shot a quick grin at Pope.

Pope ignored that.

"How much have you had to drink, blondie?", He asked Jj when he sat down beside him on the log, touching their thighs together.

"Uuuhhhh", Jj tried to think of a good answer to that, "Maybe like, 2?", He lied.

Kiara rolled her eyes at him and handed him her waterbottle.

"Have some water dummy", she said fondly.

"Thanks ma", Jj smirked and took a few gulps of the water, which Pope hoped would stop him from getting absolutely hammered.

"I gotta go back, promised Topper I could beat him at beer pong", he said then, tossing Kiara the red hydroflask and giving Pope a quick kiss on his head before backing away.

"I'm sending you luck", Kiara said, a little sarcastically but still smiling.

"Thanks Kie! I'll catch you guys later", Jj smiled.

"Bye, J", Pope waved and Jj winked at him, making him weak in the knees.

Kiara giggled at his flustered state and began the teasing he had been waiting for for the last 10 minutes.

Fast forward 2 hours later and the party was at it's wildest state, in full swing. 

Kiara was still sitting at the bonfire talking to some old friends about zodiac signs when Jj walked up, stumbling slightly.

"Hey champ, you good?", She asked, slightly worried, furrowing her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, don't worry", he mumbled. 

Kiara nodded slowly, not quite believing him.

He was holding a lit joint in his right hand and a beer in his left.

"You know mixing is not gonna leave you feeling so good when you wake up tomorrow, right?", Kiara said with a soft motherly voice which made Jj think about how she was the only one currently parenting him.

"Yeah, well that's a problem for tomorrow", he grinned and emptied the cup, forcing the warm beer down his throat.

Kiara was just about to say something when Jj spoke up again.

"Hey, have you seen Pope? I miss him", he slurred, tossing the now empty cup into the fire, Kie was too gone to notice.

"I think he went down the beach", she said.

"I'm gonna go look for him", Jj smiled, determined to find his Pope.

"Okay hun, just take it easy alright?", Kiara smiled softly.

"Thanks, Kie", he gave her the joint before he left, telling her to share it with some cute touron before he went on his little quest to find his besfriend.

He walked for about 5 minutes before he saw him, sitting all by himself, far away from the party that he was trying to ignore.

He looked startled when Jj sat down beside him.

"Hey man, why are you not partying?", He frowned, poking his cheek slightly. 

Pope let out a laugh, taking Jj's hand away from his face and placing it in his lap. 

Jj frowned even more at not being able to touch Pope.

"I had to get away for a minute, It was getting too loud", Pope mumbled and fiddled with his shirt.

That wasn't completely true, the actual reason he had left was because he saw Jj beggining to chat up some blonde, bimbo looking girl.

"Yeah I feel you, I'm crossfaded as fuck and I can still hear the music, It's freaking me out dude", Jj spoke creepily and Pope began laughing.

"Maybe you shouldn't mix then?", He suggested, knocking their shoulders together.

Jj's eyes widened.

"That's what Kie said, I swear to god you guys have the same brain", he said, sounding shocked.

Pope laughed even more, he was in that giggly state of drunk where everything was extremely fucking funny.

"Stop laughing, It's scary", Jj pushed him gently.

"It's common sense, J", Pope tried to argue but ended up just chuckling.

————————————————————

Laugh until we think we'll die  
Barefoot on a summer night  
Never could be sweeter than with you

————————————————————

Pope dug his feet into the sand, his shoes and socks scattered to his right.

Jj was standing up.

"You headed back to the party?", Pope asked.

"No, come here", Jj smiled as he too, took his shoes and socks off.

Pope looked at him dumbly.

"What?".

"Just, come here", Jj giggled and made grabby hands at him, which was just so adorable that Pope almost melted. 

He stood up hestitantly, wondering what Jj was up to.

Jj grabbed his hand and dragged him to the water, dipping their feet in.

"Holy shit that's cold", Jj laughed, beggining to sober up.

"You're the one who wanted to go in, dumbass", Pope smiled, kicking water at the blond, who gasped.

Jj splashed him right back, starting a water fight and making Pope have to run away for protection.

Jj ran right after him and they collapsed in the sand almost on top of eachother, giggling messes.

————————————————————

And in the streets you run a-free  
Like it's only you and me  
Geez, you're something to see

————————————————————

They calmed down after awhile, laying down and looking at the stars.

"Pope?".

"Jj?".

"Do you remember that day you fell out of that tree?".

"I sure do, you came jumping down after me".

"Well, you fell on the concrete, nearly broke your ass and you were bleedin' all over the place and I rushed you out to the hospital, you remember that?".

"Yes, I do", he giggled.

"Well, there's something I never told you about that night", Jj sighed.

"What didn't you tell me?", Pope was getting curious, looking at him through long lashes.

"While you were sitting on the back of my bike drinking that beer you thought was gonna be your last, I was falling deep, deeply in love with you, and I never told you 'til just now", Jj spoke quickly, not really realising what he was saying.

Pope gasped.

"Wait, what?", He asked surprised, looking at the blue-eyed boy infront of him with his mouth wide open.

Jj looked away.

Fuck. He screwed it up. Now Pope hated him. Fuck fuck fuck.

"Are you serious?", Pope asked, shocked.

"I shouldn't have said anything, I'm really drunk sorry", Jj mumbled as he avoided eyecontact and began to stand up, to get the fuck away, drink himself stupid, try and forget this ever happened. 

But, he couldn't really do that when Pope grabbed his waist, spinning him back around so fast that he almost lost his balance, had to put his hands on Pope's chest to stand upright. 

They were so close.

He could feel his breath on his own mouth. 

Jj's eyes flickered down but darted right up again when he realised what he was doing.

Pope was smiling.

Why was he smiling?.

"I'm in love with you too, dummy", Pope said, looking straight into his eyes.

"What?", Jj asked dumbly, that couldn't be true, right?. He was just playing. It was just a joke.

And then it wasn't a joke.

Because Pope's lips were on his, and Jj kissed him back and it was passionate, fireworks around him, that kinda kiss.

They had to pull away to breathe.

"Holy shit", Jj said then, chuckling slightly.

"I've had the fattest crush on you for like a good 2 years", Pope said, grin wide.

Now it was Jj's turn to gasp.

"Why didn't you tell me, goddammnit", he sounded almost offended.

"Because I was one hundred procent sure you wouldn't like me back", Pope explained, still holding an arm around his waist, while the other was resting on his neck.

"But I did!", Jj said, frustratedly.

"Well I know that now", Pope chuckled, with emphasis on the 'now'.

"Fuck", Jj cussed and tilted his head to give him another kiss.

He pulled away for a second to say, "We could have been doing this-", he gave him a quick peck, "for a long fucking time", another kiss.

Pope pulled away to smirk.

"We have alot of lost-time to make up for", he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jj's breath hitched and he blushed, his cheeks and neck going red, and it was the most beautiful thing Pope had ever seen. 

"So what? Are we like, dating now?", Jj asked, unsure.

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?", Pope smiled.

Jj nodded.

"Sure, I'll be your boyfriend", Pope grinned and Jj let out a breath he had been holding in.

He tugged at the front of Pope's shirt and they kissed again.

One kiss turned into dozens, and Pope's fingers gently tugged at Jj's hair, making him moan into the kiss, giving Pope way more access.

Just when it was getting really good, Pope pulled away, making Jj whine slightly.

"Wanna go back to the chateu?", Pope smirked.

Jj's face lit up and he nodded, eager.

"Yeah, come on, let's go back".

So, they grabbed their shoes, not bothering to put them on, started walking to the chateu, hand in hand, only stopping to confirm what Kiara believed and letting her clap and cheer for them, then excusing themselves to go into John B's spare room and fall into the covers. 

It was a good night.

Until John B almost walked in on them.

When they were laying down, side by side, afterwards, naked, sharing a blunt, Pope turned to look at Jj.

"What?", Jj said, confused.

"You know how you always call this place your home?", Pope said and he nodded slowly.

"Isn't it wierd to basically live here all the time?", Pope asked then, blowing smoke out of his mouth.

"Well, I don't really have much of a choice", Jj started and Pope got a sad expression on his face. 

"But, I still don't really think of this place as my home home, you know?", Jj said then.

"What do you mean?", Pope furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, this is where I basically live, but-", he started, sighing before continuing,

"Home is whenever I'm with you".

Pope took a second to process his words before leaning over to place a kiss on his slightly swollen lips. 

"I understand", he simply said, smiling.

Jj let out a deep breath before attacking his face with kisses, making Pope giggle.

————————————————————

Ah home, let me go home.  
Home is when I'm alone with you

————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this stupid ship <3 They're obviously perfect for eachother :((
> 
> Hope you like it :) give me feedback pls <3


End file.
